


Perfect

by samanthastral



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also the word 'perfect' is used in each chapter, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, This is for my friend so I made the first letter of each chapter's title spell out her name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthastral/pseuds/samanthastral
Summary: A short series of moments between Korra and Asami.





	1. "Making you happy makes me happy, too."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypabulousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypabulousscarf/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my friend, Melissa! Happy birthday! ❤️
> 
> This is also my first ever LOK fic. I’ve never actually written for A:TLA or LOK, so I hope I did Korra and Asami justice. It’s been awhile since I’ve watched either show, and I kind of want to rewatch them now, lmao. I know you’ve been rewatching LOK, Melissa, so I was like, “Yes! A fandom I know!” So, I was able to write this up! 
> 
> I hope you’ve been having a great birthday, and I hope it continues to be wonderful. Happy 20th! Hope you like this! ^.^

The way Asami's eyes lit up sparked such an intense feeling in Korra's chest that she felt like she would just burst from giddiness. The wonder-filled sensation that was bubbling up inside of her made her smile brightly at how happy her girlfriend looked.

Asami grabbed hold of Korra's hand. She intertwined their fingers together and took a moment to soak in the way that the lights on the lake's shore glistened across the water's surface. The moon's reflection rippled captivatingly as Asami squeezed Korra's hand in her own and turned to look at her with that soft look in her eyes.

"Wanna get in?" Korra nearly laughed when Asami nodded with a smile full of teeth. 

She helped her girlfriend in and then, stepped down into the boat shaped like a turtle-duck herself. As they settled in and allowed the boat to drift them along the lake peacefully, Asami cuddled up to Korra and closed her eyes. Her smile was graceful and serene. Korra gently ran her fingers along her silky hair and leaned against Asami's head as her girlfriend slid in to be held protectively by her.

Sighing contently and holding onto Korra, Asami slowly fluttered her eyes open to peer up at Korra. She opened her own eyes to meet Asami's and gave her a lopsided grin that made Asami smirk fondly back at her.

"This is really beautiful, Korra," she expressed gratefully. "The boat, the lake..." She smiled more kindly and added affectionately, " _You_. Everything's just... _perfect_."

A blush spread across Korra's cheeks as Asami began to trace her finger along Korra's bicep. She looked up at her and chuckled. "I'm really happy," she told her.

Korra pushed a few strands of Asami's hair back behind her ear. She placed a hand to her girlfriend's cheek and looked at her adoringly as she responded with, "Making you happy makes me happy, too."

Asami pinkened and snuggled up into Korra. Korra wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head, causing Asami to hum with placidity as they continued to drift across the shimmering lake.


	2. "Every time I see that smile on your face, I just want to kiss you.”

Eyes wide, Korra stared back at Asami in surprise. Those intense eyes of hers were striking with the look that she was giving her—knowing full and well what she was doing with this power of hers. Korra gulped silently when Asami began to descend from the stairs and make her way across the room. 

The dress that she was donning was absolutely stunning. It accented her perfectly and made Korra's mouth run dry. The red of it matched her lipstick finely, and it flowed all the way down her body, to the bottom of the floor, and flared out around her, like the dress was melting right off of her body.

Asami's lips twitched at Korra's stare, and she couldn't hide the genuine grin that danced onto her beautifully painted lips. She watched as Korra's cheeks flushed red, and Asami took her in in that moment.

Her hair was pinned up with curls trickling out and rounding the sides of her face. Her eyelids were dusted carefully with a dark blue that matched her simple but gorgeous attire: a blue and white dress that hugged her body nicely and made her seem much more mature from the usual way she presented herself at formal events. And her lips—oh, her lips—were so inviting. They were bare, but Asami thought Korra looked beautiful no matter what she wore or didn’t. She would always find them enticing regardless.

She found herself staring and blinked, trying to force her face to cool down.

"You look... incredible," she heard Korra say. She sounded winded, like Asami's beauty had been too much for her, and she suddenly quit breathing without realizing. And who's to say that's not what happened? It could very well be true.

"You look _perfect_ ," Asami told her truthfully. 

She reached out her hands. Korra slid hers into Asami's and smiled at her with her whole face glowing with affection towards her.

_Thump! Thump!_

Asami could feel her heart singing at a fast-paced rhythm inside of her chest.

_Thump! Thump!_

Another grin brightened Asami's face, and she looked back into Korra's gaze with half-lidded eyes so lovingly that she could've sworn that she could hear the sound of her beating heart running rampant in her ears.

_Thump! Thump!_

_Thump! Thump!_

_Thump! Thump!_

_Thump! Thump!_

"Every time I see that smile on your face," Korra said to her as she leaned towards her and softened her words, "I just want to kiss..."—Korra's breath tickled Asami's lips, and she edged closer to Korra's face with that intense gaze returning to her expression—"you..."

"You can if you want to..." she whispered as Korra's mouth was nearly touching hers. She hummed pleasingly into the kiss once Korra's skin pressed against her red lips. She slowly reached up to hold Korra's face in her hands, deepening the kiss for just a moment before regrettably breaking them apart to say, "We'll be late for..."—a kiss to the shoulder—"the..."—a kiss to the neck—"uh..."—a kiss to the jaw—"the, uh..."—a kiss to the cheek—"the, uh... thing... The..."

"We can be a little late for the banquet." Korra's breathy voice tempted Asami, but the kiss Korra pressed onto her lips sent her heart into a fit of thumps.

She moaned into her girlfriend's mouth and nodded slowly before giving in completely and throwing her arms around her neck and backing away from the door and back towards the stairs as Korra held onto her hips and walked with her towards the steps as they hungrily kissed each other like they never would be able to again.


	3. "Life with you is the best."

"I can't believe it. I'm losing to a lemur."

Korra sat cross-legged in front of a Pai Sho board. Her opponent was one of the lemurs that she often saw when she visited Tenzin and his family. The little guy was up on top of the table, scooting pieces around absentmindedly, yet he was winning against Korra by pure luck. That was the only way that Korra could accept that she was losing to this animal that licked every piece it was about to move before setting it down onto the board. The _only_ way.

"Korra?"

At the sweet serenity of Asami's voice, Korra quickly turned around to give her a relieved smile.

"What're you doing?" Asami smirked at her in return.

Korra waved her hand along the board. Her airbending swept the pieces away, which caused the lemur to make a displeased noise and leap away.

"Oh, nothing," Korra said innocently with her hand holding her head up as she propped her elbow onto the table’s top.

Asami lifted a brow at her but decided not to ask any further questions about why she'd just been playing a game with a lemur. Instead, she brought herself to the other side of the table and sat down across from Korra, secretly satisfied with the way Korra seemed to be mesmerized by her every movement.

“I brought you something,” she said, pulling out a paper bag and placing it onto the table.

Curious, Korra leaned over to take a peek into the bag, but Asami scooted it back towards herself and waved her finger at Korra. “Uh-uh,” she spoke in a teasing tone. “You can have what’s in the bag _if_ you can tell me one thing that you’ve never told me before.”

“Rabaroo’s can—”

“Wait,” Asami stopped her quickly. “It can’t be just _any_ random fact. It has to be directed _at_ me.”

“You mean like, ‘You’re my girlfriend’?” Korra asked with a cocked brow and her hands on her knees as she continued to sit in her cross-legged position.

Asami nodded. “But you’ve said that to me before, so it has to be something new—something I’ve never heard you say before,” she explained.

Korra laughed lightly, asking, “What’s the point in this?”

Smirking, Asami shrugged. “Just for fun.”

Korra perked up and smiled brightly at this idea. She wanted to please Asami, and the game was adorable and seemed like a lot of fun. She could say anything to Asami. She was sure she’s said it all, but she didn’t care. She’d repeat herself a million times over because she loved Asami that much. She liked talking about her girlfriend, and she loved seeing her girlfriend smile whenever she complimented her or said something affectionately towards her.

She clapped her hands together and nodded.

“Alright! Let’s do it,” she declared happily. She pretended to think about it for a moment before saying, “You’re really pretty.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“Oh, have I?” Korra asked with pseudo innocence.

Asami hummed with what sounded like annoyance, but Korra knew how to detect when that annoyance was real or not, so she smiled back at her.

“I could stare into your eyes for days.”

“You’ve said that, too.”

“Well, I could. They’re almost as beautiful as your personality.” Korra placed her knuckles beneath her chin and leaned her elbows onto the table as she peered into Asami’s eyes with a dreamy look on her face.

Asami’s cheeks turned red, and she hid her face behind the bag. “Korra, please!”

Korra chuckled and straightened up her stance. “I don’t think there’s a single thing that I _haven’t_ told you,” she admitted. “I’ve told you everything. Life with you is the best. I’m so happy with you that I’m sure I’ve mentioned everything that I love about you.”

Asami lowered the bag and looked back at Korra. She blinked three times with her mouth in the shape of a lowercase “o” before putting the bag back onto the table and sliding it towards Korra across the Pai Sho board.

Korra looked at the bag and then, up at Asami in confusion.

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“Because you said something I’ve never heard you say before to me,” she told her.

Korra’s eyes widened, and she took the bag slowly. “What did I say?” she asked with a skeptical look in her eyes as she began to reach into the bag carefully.

As soon as Korra pulled out a small booklet, Asami said, “‘Life with you is the best.’ You’ve never said that before to me.” Asami grinned at Korra as her girlfriend looked at her in surprise and blushed profusely. “How do you like the book?” Asami asked when Korra didn’t respond.

Korra looked down at the booklet and read the title aloud. “ _Reasons Why Asami Loves Korra_ …” Korra’s gaze pulled itself away from the red booklet with blue lettering and peered back over at Asami, who was smiling at her with warmth. “Asami, you wrote a book?”

“It’s all of the things I’ve said to you and more,” she pointed out.

A goofy grin found its way onto Korra’s face, and she reached over and pecked Asami’s cheek.

“I love it. It’s _perfect_ ,” she told her.

Asami scooted herself over to sit beside Korra as her girlfriend opened up the booklet and began to read all of the words that Asami had written down onto the pages, watching with masked glee at how flustered Korra became with each passing page.

_Yeah, life with her is the best, alright,_ Asami thought with her arm linking together with Korra’s.


	4. "I love you."

The water circled around Korra, following the movement of her arms and obeying the way she directed it. She led it towards the center of the outside area and made it spiral before freezing it to make it look like a beautiful sculpture. She continued to decorate the area with ice sculptures as the others around her finished putting up the tables and setting out the decorations that didn’t need to be made by using bending.

Korra finished with the ice sculptures and used her firebending to light the candles that were set out on the tables.

“It looks great, Korra.”

Korra looked to her side to find Asami standing there. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest with pride as she took in the scenery. The place sparkled with ice and fire and felt homey and welcoming.

“Varrick and Zhu Li are celebrating their five-year anniversary.” Korra crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to give Asami a lopsided grin. “I think it’s great that they wanted to do something special for it.”

Asami looked thoughtful as she peered at the sculptures that her girlfriend had created. They sparkled against the candles’ flames and sent a warm feeling deep into her chest. She hadn’t even noticed that she was smiling until she turned to look at Korra and saw that she was giving her a smile in return.

“The whole thing looks _perfect_.”

“Thanks!” Korra replied happily. She kept her eyes on Asami and noticed that her smile was gradually fading. Sensing that something was out of place and on her girlfriend’s mind, Korra followed after her when Asami began to make her way away from the party just as the guests were beginning to arrive.

Once they made it to the gazebo, Asami grasped the railing and didn’t even face Korra as her eyes travelled over the bay and looked wistful as Korra could visibly tell that something was bombarding her girlfriend’s thoughts.  

Korra watched her silently and edged her pinky towards Asami’s as she placed her hands onto the railing as well.

Their fingers touched, and Asami relaxed.

“Is something wrong?” Korra asked her.

Asami hesitated and sighed. “No.” She removed her hand from the railing, causing Korra to look disappointed at the lack of touch from her. Asami pulled her hands up to her chest and pressed her lips together without elaborating.

Korra softened her gaze and leaned over to get into her girlfriend’s line of vision.

“What’s up?” she asked her, nudging her with her hip.

Asami turned away from her and looked down at nothing in particular. She knew what was wrong, but she wasn’t sure how to word it. She could tell Korra anything. Korra had a way of making everything better, and it was one of the many things that Asami loved about her because she made Asami feel safe and cared for. They’d been together for years now, and this was the first time since becoming a couple that she wasn’t sure how to say something to her girlfriend because she just felt like she didn’t have the right to complain about it. She felt guilty for even thinking about it, but she also wondered if she even _should_ feel that way.

The moment grew longer, and she could feel a shift in the air. Her hair blew gently behind her, but she ignored the way it flowed more wildly in the wind after just a few seconds passed by. She just held her hands up near her chest and lifted her eyes up to take in the water surrounding the land.

“Asami…” Korra’s voice broke through, and she forced herself to meet her face. “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

“I can’t… tell you,” she confessed. With a hurt and confused look from Korra, Asami added, “I don’t know how…”

Korra relaxed for only a moment as she placed her arms around Asami and rested her chin against the crook of her neck. She hugged the slender frame of her beautiful girlfriend and kept quiet for a minute, waiting for Asami to relax even more.

“Just tell me what’s bothering you,” Korra attempted to convince her. “I’m here to listen.”

Asami felt the heat radiating from Korra’s hug and brought her hands down to cover Korra’s that were wrapped around her waist. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

“Varrick and Zhu Li have been married for five years. We’ve been together for nearly that long,” she started to explain. She paused and thought about what she wanted to say before continuing. “I don’t want to take away from their special day,” she admitted as guilt started to find its way into her mind again, “but I feel like someone should acknowledge us, too. It’s just kind of unfair just because we’re not married.”

Her heart began to itch with en emotion so strong that Korra couldn’t make herself speak for a good minute as Asami just stared at the rippling waves that stretched from below them and out towards the glowing moon that pushed and pulled the water towards itself.

She tightened her grip around Asami.

“I love you.”

Asami tensed in her arms. Korra removed herself from her girlfriend so that she could face her. She reached her hand out to her and waited for Asami to place her own into it. She held onto her hand and smiled at Asami gently.

“I understand what you mean,” she continued. “But maybe one day…”

“I’d rather it be acknowledged now than if or when that one day comes,” Asami told her in almost a hushed tone.

Korra looked at her and slowly began to grin. “Why don’t we put something together, then?”

Asami matched her expression. “I’d like that,” she responded, leaning her head onto Korra’s shoulder and moving her hand away from Korra’s to latch her arm around her arm and to hold on with her other hand. “I love you,” she added when a moment or two had passed.

Korra’s grin broadened.


	5. "Sorry."

No matter how many times Korra wakes up in this particular bed, she’s always overwhelmed by how happy she is when she does. Her face always glows, her whole demeanor is always calm, her heart is always swollen from joy, and her girlfriend is always at her side.

But something was off.

Her eyes weren’t quite open yet, and she was spreading her arms out over the bed to feel the covers. As her arm went over the spot next to her, it didn’t feel another person there.

She lifted one eyelid and then, the other and turned her head to look at the Asami-less spot beside her. She sat up quickly and promptly peered around the room, but there was no sign of her girlfriend anywhere.

Jumping out of the bed, she hurried out of the bedroom and down the hallway. The smell of food suddenly wafted over her, causing her to momentarily forget why she’d just hurriedly gotten out of bed without even getting the eye boogers from the corners of her eyes like she usually does in the morning.

A soft hum filled her ears, and she walked into the kitchen to find Asami humming along to the tune on the radio and placing plates full of breakfast delights onto the table.

It wasn’t every day that Korra found her wonderful girlfriend decorating their table with mouthwatering food. Asami wasn’t the most fantastic cook, and Korra was the one to do most of the cooking for them at home. She never minded it because Korra quite enjoyed cooking, especially for Asami. So, to see her girlfriend swapping roles for once made Korra halt at the door to the kitchen and gawk back at her in surprise.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Asami noticed a figure stop abruptly at the entrance to the room. She lifted her head up and smiled warmly over at Korra.

“Morning,” she greeted her as she made her way over to her side and placed a sweet kiss against her cheek. “I made breakfast.”

“I see,” Korra said, eyes trailing over to the table covered in food.

Asami led her to the table and had her sit down. She grabbed them something to drink and sat down across from her.

“What’s the special occasion?” Korra questioned once the shock died down. She picked up her fork and started shoveling food into her mouth and widened her eyes when she realized that the food tasted heavenly. “Oh, my gosh. This is sooo good,” she said with her mouth full of food. She blushed and gave Asami an apologetic look for not using her manners. “Sorry.”

Chuckling, Asami waved her hand towards her. She was used to Korra being rather brash and not being the most polite person she’s ever encountered, but she found her ways endearing and smiled fondly back at her.

“No occasion,” she told her.

Korra blinked back at her. “Really? Are you sure?” She picked up some toast and took a bite of the corner.

Asami picked up her coffee and blew on it to cool it down. Korra watched the way her lips puckered as she blew at the steam and smiled as she chewed her food, keeping in mind to keep her mouth closed as she did so.

“I’m sure.” Asami took a sip of her beverage and set the cup down onto the table. She stared down at the dark liquid and looked so serene in that moment that Korra was tempted to grab a camera and take a picture of how _perfect_ her girlfriend looked right then and there. “I’ve been learning how to cook,” she said after a moment.

“What?” Korra laughed after swallowing her food. “You were never that bad of a cook though.”

“ _That_ bad?” Asami looked up at her and raised a brow.

Korra blushed from embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Asami smirked. “I’m not mad. I just wanted to be better,” she explained. “I wanted to be able to make you big meals because you’re a great cook, and I want to be able to spoil you with food, too.”

“Consider me spoiled, then,” Korra said as she reached over with her fork and picked up a sausage, eating it quickly. “Who’s been givin’ you lessons?”

“Everyone.”

Korra stared at her while finishing up her piece of toast. “Everyone?”

“I got advice and lessons from everyone I knew who knew how to could cook. I wanted to be able to cook _anything_.” She made an invisible arch with her hands and flushed when she could hear snickering from Korra from across the table. She darted her eyes towards her. “What?”

“You’re cute,” Korra said with a blush.

“Sorry,” Asami teased.

Korra smirked at her and started talking to her about all that she had learned as she ate the breakfast that Asami had prepared for them, tasting the love and hard work that Asami put into every aspect of the meal.


	6. "So... will you?"

The stone was exquisite. It looked nearly white, but as the light shone across it, the tint of blue became visible. Looking closer, carvings of all four elements decorated the stone, representing all of the elements that the Avatar possessed. A silver piece attached the stone to a crimson band, making the entire necklace look simply _perfect_.

A set of piercing blue eyes met Asami’s, and she held the necklace out to Korra with a look of love painted across her face.

“I know it’s tradition in the Water Tribe to make a betrothal necklace for the intended wife,” she began to say as she displayed the necklace in her palms. “I don’t know how it’s supposed to work in this kind of situation, and but I’ve been thinking about this for awhile.” She looked down at the necklace that she’d made and noticed the colors that she’d used. “I know the necklace doesn’t look exactly like the other betrothal necklaces out there, but I wanted it to be something a little different from the usual ones.” Her eyes glistened over with a few tears as she took a look at how beautiful Korra looked as she spoke.

Her girlfriend was wearing her usual clothes. She looked comfortable and casual and absolutely beautiful regardless. Asami always thought she looked beautiful in anything that she wore, whether it was casual, formal, or nothing at all. Korra just had a way of making Asami’s heart skip a beat and sing all at the same time.

“I-I want you to be my wife, Korra.” Asami’s voice was shaky all of sudden, and she peered back down from the embarrassment but forced herself to look right back up into those eyes that she’d come to adore more and more with each passing day. “I love you. Will you accept this necklace and marry me?”

Korra’s eyes became misty. A soft smile crept onto her lips, and she pulled out a necklace of her own and presented it to Asami.

The band of the necklace was a dark blue that matched most Water Tribe betrothal necklaces. A gold piece connected the band to a ruby red stone with something carved into it.

Asami took a closer look and pursed her lips as she recognized the carving as a small representation of the spirit portal—the same one that she and Korra had ventured into so many years ago when they began their journey as a couple and held hands and stared intently at each other as they crossed over into the Spirit World.

She held the necklace that she’d made in her left hand and squeezed it tightly as she covered her mouth with the other. More tears made their way around the edges of her eyelids as she stared back at Korra.

“I guess we had the same thought, huh?” Korra said hoarsely. “Asami, I love you.” She held the necklace up for Asami. “So… will you?”

Asami didn’t hesitate to tackle Korra with a hug and kiss her several times over. She kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. She held her girlfriend’s face in her hands and looked back at her with such affection that she thought that she’d evaporate and turn into bubbling hearts that floated up towards the sky.

Korra matched her expression and laughed against her kiss when Asami’s lips pressed into hers again.

“Yes, Korra! Yes!” Asami giddily told her once she’d released their lips from one another’s.

“I’ll marry you, too, Asami,” Korra said as she placed her hand over Asami’s. “Your necklace is just as unique as you are.”

“Can we put the necklaces on?”

Korra nodded and put the blue necklace around Asami’s neck while Asami put the red one around hers. They took a step back and took each other in, smiling brightly back at the necklaces and then, at each other. They reached their hands out and took one another’s hands and held them together.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, too, Asami.”


	7. "Always and forever."

A small child reached up and grabbed a hold of Asami’s stone. The tug of the stone that was attached to her necklace sent her head going forward, but only just a tad. She laughed nervously and patted the child’s hand as she pulled them away from her necklace.

“Be careful,” she told her granddaughter. “That’s Gramma’s betrothal necklace that your Gran-Gran gave to her.”

“Sorry, Gramma,” the little girl apologized.

Asami smiled back at her gently and handed her over to her mother when she came into the room.

“Sorry, Momma,” her daughter quickly said when she took her own daughter from her mother. She placed her down and sent her outside to play with her siblings.

“Everything’s fine,” Asami assured her daughter. “Have you seen your mother?”

“Ma’s—”

“Right here!” Korra declared as she waltz into the room with soot all over her face.

Asami gave her a fond look as their daughter scoffed.

“Ma! You’re filthy! What were you doing out there?”

“Just showing the grandkids some firebending tricks,” she announced proudly with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out.

Their daughter narrowed her gaze at her and didn’t looked pleased by that at all. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, “But that usually doesn’t get you so dirty. What happened?”

“I may or may not have accidentally caught a tree branch of fire and had to put it out.”

“Ma!”

“Calm down,” Korra told her as she pinched her cheek, earning an annoyed look from their daughter. “So, I’m not as good with my aim as I used to be. Doesn’t mean that I can’t handle a situation.”

Their daughter sighed and rolled her eyes.

Asami chuckled as she watched their daughter leave the room, mumbling about how she can’t believe how incredibly foolish her mother has become.

Korra shook her head at their daughter’s bickering and turned to face Asami.

“Did you really catch a tree on fire?”Asami wondered.

Korra laughed. “No. One of the kids did. I’d rather her think I’m losing it than get one of the kiddos in trouble.”

“You’re a good grandma,” Asami complimented her with her hand placed gently onto her wife’s cheek. Her eyes softened as she peered back at the wrinkly face that Korra had developed over the years. She loved the aged look and thought it suited her well to be that outgoing and ambitious older lady that would kick anyone’s butt and not apologize for being so brash. It was the way that Korra had always been, but it was even better in her old age. Asami adored it.

“Thanks.” Korra smiled back at her.

Asami pulled her hand away from Korra’s face and slid it into her wife’s own hand.

“Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” Asami asked her jokingly.

“Neither one of us are young,” Korra said. She let a smirk play onto her lips. “But you’ll always be beautiful to me, Asami.”

“Sure about that?”

“Of course! You’re _perfect_.”

Asami laughed and kissed her wife swiftly.

“And I’ll always love you,” Korra added, smiling.

“Always?”

“Always and forever.” She crossed her heart and brushed back a strand of Asami’s peppered hair before placing a more passionate kiss to her wife’s lips.


End file.
